


The Adventures of Chris Redfield's Wife

by OddlyKia



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't easy being Chris Redfield's wife. Of course with all the crazy bioterrorists, B.O.W.s, and bad guys chasing after you, who said it was going to be easy? Marriage is never easy. But you wouldn't give it up for anything.</p><p>A one shot booklet about being Chris Redfield's wife.</p><p>[Chris Redfield x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six Months of Searching

The bar was old, quiet, and let only slivers of light in through the small windows and from the fading lights from up above. There was a thick air of depression that surrounded all the patrons. It felt like a blanket had covered everyone under the tense atmosphere and didn’t have any intention of unraveling anytime soon. Words couldn’t properly describe how uncomfortable it was to be sitting in such a place.

You sat silently across the table from Piers. And with nothing to say, you absentmindedly played with the wedding ring around your finger. How long had it been since you’d seen your husband? Six months. It had been six months since you’d seen or heard from your husband Chris Redfield. For six months, you, Piers, and several other BSAA members searched all over for the man. And after so long, you had finally found him.

But he was no longer the man you had fallen in love with.

Chris sat hunched over the bar top, downing glass after glass of whiskey. You had never seen him drink that much before, and frankly, you didn’t like it. Piers quickly looked to you and noticed the unpleasant look on your face before returning his attention to Chris.

Your husband once again ordered another shot of whiskey, but the bartender quickly refused to fill his glass. Chris harshly demanded more, but the woman still refused to give him more.

“You’ve had enough,” she said.

Chris reached over and took the bottle of alcohol from her. “Listen, sweetheart, you’re here to pour drinks and look pretty. So how about you shut your mouth.”

Your eyes widened in surprise. Never before had you heard Chris talk like that.

The woman took Chris’ drink and threw it in his face. “How about you get the hell out of my bar?”

Your husband got up from his seat and staggered away from the bar, the bottle of alcohol still in his hands.

One of the bodyguards stepped forward and said, “The lady told you to leave.”

But Chris ignored him.

So the man grabbed Chris’ shoulder and started to repeat what he had just said. But Chris whipped around, slammed the man down on to the table, and was about to bash the bottle on his head. However, Piers had stopped him. Chris turned and faced the Piers with an angry expression. You thought that some kind of recognition would have come across Chris’ face upon seeing the young BSAA agent. But no, he just angrily stared at Piers.

You waited patiently at the table for Piers to tell you to come over. Who knows how violent Chris would get in the state he was in.

“Never thought I’d find Chris Redfield wasting away in a shithole like this,” Piers said.

Chris pulled himself out of Piers’ grip and staggered a step or two back. “Who the hell are you?” he slurred as he took a seat at an empty table.

Piers pulled out the chair across from Chris and sat down as well. “Piers. Piers Nivans.”

“Never heard of ya.”

“How ‘bout this?” Piers pulled out his phone, pulling up pictures from the Edonia incident as well as the pictures of the men who had died. “You heard of this?”

“What is that?” Chris asked as he looked at the pictures.

“You really don’t remember anything, do you? Bioterrorism.”

Chris groaned and flinched away in some kind of pain. You could tell that his head was hurting; he must have remembered something. Every fiber in your being wanted to rush over and hold Chris in your arms, to tell him that everything would be fine, and to show him how much you had missed him. But you needed to wait. So you watched as Piers continued to show Chris the pictures, to which Chris held his head in his hands and once again groaned out in pain. But Piers didn’t stop. He raised his voice and shouted how Chris can’t run from the past forever, and that he needs to remember everything that had happened.

“Enough!” Chris shouted and slapped away the phone, groaning in pain.

Piers just sighed and sat back in the chair. “Dammit. Six months of searching for you and this is what I find. I wonder how your wife feels about having to see you like this.”

“Wife?”

“You don’t even remember her?” Piers reached over and lifted Chris’ left hand up to show him the gold ring around his finger. “The woman you married five years ago.”

That was your cue, you got up from your seat and walked over to the table they were at. Chris looked up at you and instantly noticed the matching gold band around your finger.

You were so happy to see your husband after six months. But when he looked at you, it broke your heart. Before all this, he always looked at you with such love and devotion, but now, he just looked right through you. You were just a stranger to him.

“Chris.” Your voice was just above a whisper. “How could you become this? You were one of the greatest men I’d ever known. But now…I feel ashamed to be your wife.”

Even Piers was surprised by your harsh words.

Chris looked away for a moment, having no clue what to say. But he looked up at you once more and suddenly felt a pang of guilt and sadness from the look you were giving him. Then his gaze moved down to the BSAA patched on your and Piers’ jackets.

“BSAA…” he mumbled.

“It’s where you belong, Chris,” you said. “You belong at the BSAA…and with me.”

“She’s right. Everyone waiting for you to come back,” Piers added.

“We’re taking you back. One way or another.”

Piers couldn’t help but smile just a bit. “I would listen to her, Captain. It wouldn’t be wise to anger your wife, especially after you’ve been away for so long.”


	2. Nightmares

_Wesker wore a pleased smirk on his face even though Chris had a gun aim at his head. Both knew that he had the upper hand right now, and of course Wesker would use it his full advantage. Everything he did was to help him achieve more power._

_“Just let her go, Wesker. This is between me and you,” Chris demanded._

_“Of course this is between you and me. But…” He petted the top of your head. “Since she’s your beloved wife, I couldn’t resist meeting her. Why would you wait so long to introduce us? I would’ve loved to have gone to the wedding.”_

_Chris’ grip on the gun tightened. “She already knows who you are, and I never wanted her to meet you. Never. I swore to never let a monster like you get to her!”_

_You were on your knees in front of Wesker, his hand on the back of your neck kept you from getting up and running to Chris. Oh how badly you wanted to run into the safety of Chris’ arms. You were bruised and covered in cuts from head to toe; your capture with Wesker had not been a pleasant one. But you knew that Chris would come for you. He would always come to rescue you._

_“I’m going to kill you, Wesker!” Chris hissed. “And when I do-”_

_“You’ve been saying that for years. But you know as well as I do that you will never defeat me.” Just to anger Chris, Wesker once again petted the top of your head. And of course it worked._

_“Get your hands off her!”_

_Wesker chuckled and played with a few strands on your messy hair. “Why, Chris? Does this make you angry?”_

_“You know very well that it does! If you let her go, I’ll let you walk away without any troubles.”_

_“I wonder just how enraged you’d become if I were to kill her?” Wesker said as he pulled you up onto your feet. “I would be rather upset if my beautiful wife were to be murdered by the hand’s of my enemy.”_

_Being satisfied with the conversation, Wesker attacked. He stabbed you multiple times in the back and then your chest. Wesker could’ve ended your life quickly, but he wanted to watch Chris suffer._

_“No!” Chris screamed and fired at Wesker several times. But course, thanks to Wesker’s abilities, he easily dodged each bullet. “[Name]!”_

_The gun fell from Chris’ grip as he raced over to your dying body. He dropped down to his knees and took you into his arms. “Please, [Name], hold on. I’ll get you help. Just hold on!”_

_But no matter how much he begged, he still watched the light in your eyes fad out and felt your body stop moving._

_“No! Please. No!”_

Chris bolted straight up in bed. His heart was beating furiously and he had broken out in a cold sweat. It was just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. Chris got them quite often, but that one was the worst.

He quickly reached over to the other side of the bed and placed a hand on your shoulder, then gently shook you to wake you up. He needed to know that you were okay. “[Name].”

You awoke from your slumber and Chris ceased shaking you. Turning around to face him, you sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes.

“Chris, sweetie, what’s wrong?” you groggily asked.

“I just needed to know you were all right.” He pulled you into his arms and hugged you tightly. “I’m sorry.”

“Was it another nightmare?”

He nodded and then kissed your forehead. “Yes. But I’m just fine now. And you know that I will do everything in my power to protect you, right?”

You pulled back from the hug just a bit so you could look into his eyes. “Of course. Now please, let’s go back to sleep.”

“Okay…I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you, too.”

He and you laid back down and pulled the sheets up. Chris held you close to him as if something or someone would take you away. He was afraid to lose you, just like you were terrified to lose him.


	3. Tired

Chris Redfield was tired. Not just physically tired. No. He was emotionally and mentally exhausted. His entire being was drained of energy, and all he wanted to do was go home and be with the woman he married. And thank god, that’s exactly where he just arrived.

He entered the house and dropped the duffle bag that held his spare clothes right by the door. A hot shower sounded absolutely wonderful to him. But first, he called out for you. He wanted to see you before he did anything else.

“[Name], I’m home.”

Chris heard a few noises come from the kitchen and then saw you emerge from said room. A bright smile adorned your face. It was a smile he had missed so much.

“Welcome home, Chris.” You pulled him into a loving embrace and then kissed him. “C’mon, you’re probably very tired. Go shower, change, and then relax for a bit. You deserve it. And if you’re hungry, I’ll make you something to eat once you're done.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckled, “and a sandwich would be nice, if you don’t mind making me one.”

You playfully winked at him. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Chris kissed you once more before he marched upstairs. And when you heard the bathroom door shut and shower start, you turned your attention to Chris’ duffle bag by the door. You picked up the bag and headed into the laundry room.

Without much thought, you opened the bag and started to pull out his clothes. His pants had a rip in the right knee; you’d have to fix that later. You put them into the washer and then continued to pull out the rest of the clothes. Everything was normal, until you pulled out his shirt. The smile on your lips disappeared at the sight of it. There were large bloodstains on it that had seeped so deep into the cloth that it probably wouldn’t be easy to get rid of them.

You could only imagine what the blood had come from. Yes, you were a BSAA agent as well, but Chris saw the worst out of anyone. He came face to face with monsters that should only exist in the most horrid of nightmares. He was such a brave man.

And it was that very fact that you never asked how the missions went. As long as he came home, you considered his assignment a success. When Chris was home, you never brought up the BSAA. With all the horrible things he’d seen, you made sure to create a home where he could relax and forget about the cruelty of the world.

With a sigh, you threw the shirt in with the rest of the clothes, started up the washer, and then made your way into to the kitchen to make Chris something to eat. Out of everyone in the world, you didn’t mind making food for him.

A few minutes later, Chris came downstairs and greeted you with another kiss. You handed him his sandwich and led him to the living room. He and you sat down on the couch and, for the short time you had, had a normal life of wife and husband. Here in your home, nothing could harm you two.


	4. Don't Be Worried

You were completely on edge. Your heart was beating furiously and your mind could only go to dark places as you raced through the hospital. All you wanted to do was to get to Chris. You needed to know if he was alive or not. The BSAA had only given you very basic information, but apparently Chris had been ambushed by a venomous B.O.W while on his current assignment. The creature had injected him with a deadly neurotoxin and horribly wounded him at the same time. He was brought here to this hospital, but that was all anyone knew.

Thankfully, after racing down several more hallways, you spotted Piers sitting outside of the operation room. There was a worried look on his face, which only increased your panic.

“Piers!”

At the call of his name, Piers looked in your direction and quickly stood up from his seat. The poor boy looked just as worried and panicked as you. “Mrs. Redfield.”

When you reached him, you grabbed the front of his shirt and lightly shook him. “Piers, is he is alive? Have the doctors told you anything at all?”

He pried your hands off his shirt and said, “Mrs. Redfield, please calm down. You need to stay calm, okay? I haven’t heard anything yet. He’s still in surgery.”

You hung your head and ran your fingers through your hair. There weren’t enough words in the dictionary to describe how you currently felt, but petrified, terror-stricken, and terrified seemed like a good place to start.

Looking back at Piers, you asked, “What happened? The BSAA barely told me the basic of what happened to Chris. You were there, tell me what happened.”

“We were clearing out a recently used bioterrorist facility when it happened. The assignment was going according to plan for the first few floors, but things went wrong when we reached the basement floor. A B.O.W we didn’t know was there waited for us to enter into that room. It ambushed Chris and successfully injected him with some kind of venom. We managed to kill the B.O.W, but I don’t know how much damage it did to the captain.” He placed his hands on your shoulders. “But right now, we need to keep hope that Chris will make it out alive.”

You simply nodded in agreement. A lump had formed in your throat and taken away any confidence you had that you weren’t going to cry. You were completely sure that if you opened your mouth to speak, you would only start to sob horribly. So you just wrapped your arms around Piers and hugged him tightly; you needed some kind of comfort.

Pies hesitantly hugged returned the hug and tried his best to calm you. “Mrs. Redfield, you need to be strong. Have faith that your husband will be alright.”

“Excuse me.”

You and Piers broke the hug and looked over to the man who had spoke, it was the doctor.

“Mrs. Redfield, correct?” he asked.

“Y-Yes, that’s me. Is my husband alright?”

“He’s fine. His team got him here just in time for us to remove the neurotoxin. He’ll have a scar on his chest and his left arm will be a bit numb for a about a week, but other than that, he’ll be just fine.”

You deeply sighed in relief and felt all the fear and panic quickly fade away. He was all right; he was okay. He was alive. Thank god. You looked over to Piers and saw that relief had washed over him as well.

“Can we see him?” you hopefully asked.

“Of course, follow me.”

The doctor led you and Piers down a hallway to Chris’ hospital room. You wasted no time and immediately entered into it. At the sight of your husband, a flood of emotions came forth.

“Chris!” You rushed over to the side of his bed and threw your arms around him.

He smiled at you weakly. “Hey, I hope I didn’t give you too much of a scare.”

“Are you kidding me?” You lightly smacked the back of his head. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Don’t worry, captain, I made sure she stayed clam and didn’t jump to conclusions. It’s good to see you’re okay,” Piers said as he came over to stand next to you.

“How are you feeling?” you asked.

Chris looked down to his left hand and curled his fingers into a fist a few times. He could move it, but it felt very numb to him. You looked down to his chest and saw several bandages around him, and underneath it all was a newly formed scar. He almost died and he'd never quite know just how scared you were. You were so afraid of losing him.

You placed a hand on his chest without warning.

He looked up to you and saw tears forming in your eyes; it hurt him to see you so sad. “[Name].”

“I was so scared that I lost you. I love you so much, you know that, right?”

He placed his hand over yours. “I know. I’m sorry for scaring you like that. I love you, too.”

You leaned down and kissed him. And when you broke away, you couldn’t help but laugh. Piers was just standing by, watching the mushy scene between you and Chris. He just smiled and let you two do your thing.

Chris smiled and said, “Thank you, Piers, for not only saving my life, but for making sure my wife didn’t go crazy.”

Piers smiled back. “You’re welcome, captain.”


	5. Asking Questions

“How long have you and the captain been married?”

“Do you have any children?”

“What’s the captain like at home?”

“What was your first date like?”

You just smiled as the members of Chris’ team endlessly asked you questions. They were so curious to learn about your marriage to their captain. It was cute how they crowded around you like children and asked question after question. But you could see why they were so excited to have you around; it wasn’t often that they got to work with two of the BSAA’s most legendary members. It also wasn’t often that they got to meet the wife of their beloved captain.

“How often do you work together?”

“Do you two fight at all? And if so, how often?”

“How did the captain propose to you?”

“Where did you guys get married?”

Chris just sighed and continued walking ahead of everyone. He could hear every question they were throwing at you, but he never said anything about it. They were just asking harmless questions, what damage could it do?

All the men excitedly walked alongside you and waited for the answers to each question. The entire team waited in suspense for you to speak. You couldn’t help but laugh a bit at their excitement.

Piers followed a few feet after the captain and acted as if he didn’t care for the answers. But in reality, he wanted know and ask questions as much as the rest of the team did. He just managed to hide is curiosity better.

“Well,” you stared. “We’ve been married for about four years, and no, we don’t have any kids yet.” You looked around the group and saw their smiles. “Chris is very sweet at home. He works his hardest to make sure I’m happy. Our first date was very simple, the way we both like it. We went out for dinner and got to know each other.” You paused for a moment to see if any of the men had questions about what you just said. When they didn’t say anything, you proceeded on. “We don’t get to work together that often, and I think that’s for the best. I believe working together too much would put a strain on our relationship. And yes, we do have occasional fights, but what couple doesn’t.”

“Alright,” Piers loudly interrupted. “That’s enough. Start focusing on the assignment at hand, not questions about the captain’s relationship.”

The men groaned in response before complying with Piers’ orders. The group dispersed and you quickened your pace to walk next to Piers. You couldn’t help but smile as you saw Chris’ shoulders relax in relief that the questions had stopped.

“They were just asking harmless questions, no need to get angry,” you said to Piers.

He didn’t give you a response. But a few seconds later, he asked, “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” you happily replied.

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “How did you and the captain meet?”

Ah, even he couldn’t resist asking a question about Chris.

You patted his back and said, “That, my dear Piers, is for another time.”


	6. A Good Name

Chris had seen a lot of horrible things in his lifetime, things that would stay with him until he finally died. The list of what he has experienced went on and on. He’s seen whole towns be slaughtered by disgusting creatures, watched his friends died right before him, and heard the cries of people calling for help as they try to cling to life. He tried to help as many people as he can, tried to always be the hero, but he’d come to realize that he couldn’t save everyone.

Everything he’d been through would have been enough to break any other man, but not him. Chris never expected his life to go down the path it did. He’s had his ups and downs just like everyone else. His dark moments would forever haunt him. But with the bad there is also the good. He’s worked with countless amazing people, been thanked by the people he saved, and married you, the love of his life.

Chris never believed he would get a normal and happy life. But when he looked to you with his newborn son in your arms, he realized that he got the life he always wanted. With a loving wife and a first-born son, Chris felt absolutely unstoppable.

“He’s beautiful,” you said as you kissed your sons little forehead.

The nurse had just brought him into the room for you. He was so small and fragile in your arms, and you already loved him so much.

“Yes, he is.” Chris kissed you and then took the newborn into his arms. “We still have to name him.”

You quietly chuckled. “I know. And…I know who you want to name him after.”

With hope in his eyes, Chris looked to you.

You knew what he wanted to name the baby since the day you found out you were going to have a boy, and you were completely okay with it. Your son deserved a name with a strong meaning to it, and you knew Chris would give him just that.

“And,” you continued, “I think it’s a good name for him.”

He looked back down to his son and smiled. “Hi, Piers,” he greeted to the sleeping infant.

“Welcome to the family, Piers.”


	7. Meeting Piers

“Who are we meeting today, captain?” Piers asked.

“Someone very important,” Chris chuckled. “Only people I truly trust will have the opportunity to meet her.”

Piers wondered just who was so important that only certain people can meet them. Chris did say that it was a woman. So Piers thought that it must have been a family member or something along those lines. But Chris only had one sister, and he’d met her a while ago. So who was this?

They waited for a few for minutes before you arrived.

“Chris, I’m sorry that I’m late. Another agent stopped me and wanted to talk,” you explained as you tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

“It’s all right,” Chris said.

Piers’ cheeks turned red when he looked at you. You were so beautiful and so graceful looking; you stood prideful and strong before him. Your smile was so warm and welcoming. You just seemed so approachable, it was like anyone could go up and talk to you. And then, there was this aura that was something akin to sunshine that surrounded you.

Piers cleared his throat. “Hello.”

“So you’re the one I’ve been hearing so much about. It’s so nice to finally meet you, Piers.”

“You already know my name?” he asked.

You chuckled, “Yes. Chris has told me a lot about you, and how excellent of a BSAA agent you are.”

“I’m flattered, but I don’t believe the captain has told me anything about you.” Piers felt a bit embarrassed.

“That’s alright. Chris always like to keep me secret from other men,” you laughed.

Chris walked over to you and kissed your cheek, then placed his hand on your lower back. “Piers, this is my wife [Name].”

“Wife!? Captain, I didn’t know you were married!” Piers looked from you, to Chris, and then back to you.

You laughed once again. “He never tells anyone that he’s married unless they specifically ask. That’s Chris Redfield for you.”

Chris and you exchanged a few words, while Piers stood by in embarrassment. It felt odd to have a slight crush on his captain’s wife. Oh boy.


	8. Anniversary

Chris was panicking; his heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. But Chris Redfield never panics, not even in the face of danger. He was a calm man. A man who was able to keep his head straight even in the most stressful of situations. But this situation was far different than any other mission he had been on, so much depended on his arrival.

And as he raced through the BSAA headquarters, several of his coworkers questioned him and gave him confused looks. However, they received no answer. By the time they could form a sentence, Chris was out of the building, into his car, and driving away as fast as he legally could. But while others were baffled by his strange actions, Jill just shook her head and crossed her arms.

“Is the captain okay?” Piers appeared next to her.

Jill laughed, “The poor man forgot his anniversary.”

Piers paled. A forgotten anniversary meant an angry you, and an angry you is something that terrified the entire BSAA. His poor captain was a dead man.

Chris reached his house faster than he wanted to. And now that he thought about it, he probably should’ve stopped and picked up some apology flowers and a gift. But it was too late now. He took a deep breath and entered the home; he was ready for anything you could throw at him…kind of.

However, you weren't angrily standing there waiting for him. Actually, you were in the living room watching TV. And when he entered the room, you smiled at him and got up to greet him with a kiss. Chris was nothing short of stunned silent. Why weren’t you throwing something at him, or threatening to shoot him? But most importantly, why weren’t you angry!?

“Is everything okay?” you asked. “You seem a little surprised.”

“I…uh…why aren’t you angry?”

“Angry? About what- Oh, you mean our anniversary.” You threw your head back and laughed. “Don’t worry about that.”

“What!?”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again. “Chris Redfield, I’ve been married to you long enough to know that we hardly celebrate our anniversary on the actual day. I know how busy you are.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist. “I sure am lucky to have such a great wife.”

“Yes, you are.”


End file.
